¿Qué soy para ti? Yoh
by Aki Kyoyama
Summary: Yoh;se encuentra con sus amigos platicando;pero por dos simples palabras, el descubrirá el dolor que le puede causar a una chica rubia. Encontrando la joven pareja, así el verdadero significado de las palabras y del amor sincero.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** **Shaman King y todos los personajes implícitos son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.**

**N/A:**

_**Quiero de antemano agradecer a todas las personas que se molestan en leer este One-Shot y también a aquellas que me quieran dejar un review.**_

**_Decidí_**_** dividir este One-Shot para que no fuera tan tediosa la lectura,puede parecer que los personajes estén un poco OoC,pero fue para que la historia pudiera tener el contexto deseado.**_

_**Esta es mi 1er historia y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**"Gracias"**_

* * *

_**¿Qué soy para ti?... Yoh**_

Hoy después de todo lo que paso, me pongo a pensar, como es posible que por una

tontería estuviera llorando as ; pero no; no puedo hacer nada, para m eso no fue

ninguna tontería.

***Flashback**

-Tengo que apurarme o llegare tarde. Decía una linda chica rubia corriendo por toda

la escuela.

* * *

Parado al lado de una ventana, de un salón de clases, se encontraba un chico

castaño,con sus amigos, platicando amenamente.

-Vamos Len, deja de decir tonterías.-Decía un chico de cabello azul, a uno con cabello

violaceo.

-Callate, Hoto-Hoto.-Respondio un poco malhumorado el chico.

-Uy, pero que miedo picudito.-Dijo en tono burlón el azulado.

-Que dijiste, imbécil.-Contesto el violáceo, con una venita en su frente.

-Chicos, ya cálmense.-Dijo el casta o.

- Tu callate!-Respondieron ambos chicos al unison .

-Ay! no tienen remedio.-Dijo un chico de muy peque a estatura.-Ren, porque no nos

dices nada sobre Tamao.-Dijo en tono pícaro.

-!PORQUE NO LES IMPORTA MI VIDA¡-Contesto simplemente el violáceo.

-Jajajaja, se me hace que Tamao, ni tan siquiera te pelo, picudo.-Se burlo Horo-Horo.

-Ja!, quisieras, ni que fuera Yoh.-Contesto demasiado enojado el aludido y zafándose

de la plática incomoda de su vida.

- ¿Yo?; ¿Qué pasa, chicos?-Dijo el de audífonos naranjas.

-Jajaja, Yoh; pues que más que las chicas ni se acercan a ti, claro, aparte de la loca

de Anna.-Se burlo Horo.

-¿ Y, qué tiene que ver, Annita, en esto chicos?-Pregunto el castaño un poco enojado.

-JAJAJAJA.-Recibio como contestaci n la risa de los tres chicos.

-Pues que nadie se la acerca a esa chica; pues está bien loca, aparte de que esta

muy fea.-Dijo el peli azul.

Yoh iba a responder a dicho comentario pero desgraciadamente el violáceo fue más

rápido.

-Oh! Yoh, no me digas que te gusta y adem s que sales con la loca.-Le dijo el

pelivioláceo con burla.

-Yoooo, esto.-Trataba de articular una palabra coherente el casta o; _"No puedo dejar _

_que se enteren que me gusta demasiado y además de que salgo con ella"_ , pensó el

castaño.-No para nada, no somos y no seremos nada.- Respondió finalmente.

-Esa ni tú te la crees.-Dijo el peque o Manta.

-Si, Yoh; entonces por qué le hablas y permites que se junte contigo.-Le pregunto

Len.

-Por lastima, todo es por lastima.-Contesto Yoh, seguido de un suspiro.

Y con esa contestación, los chicos cambiaron el tema de la conversación. Pero lo que

no se espero Yoh, fue que Anna, lo escuchara.

**PoV Anna.**

Al ver claramente que el salón de clases se encontraba cerca, disminuí el paso, a lo

lejos pude distinguir la figura de Yoh; iba dispuesta a saludarle, pero me detuve al

ver que se encontraba con sus amigos, a los cuales no les caigo bien.

Camine con paso decidido, sin ser notada por ninguno de los chicos que se

encontraban cerca de la ventana. Pase el umbral del salón y caminaba directo a mi

butaca, una banca después de donde estaba la ventana donde Yoh platicaba.

Me detuve abruptamente al escuchar mi nombre de la boca de Horokeu; pero me

arrepentí 10 minutos después el haberme detenido a escuchar. No me importaba lo

que la "Perfeccción andante" de, los amigos de Yoh, dijeran de mi, pero lo que me

rompió el corazón fue escuchar las cosas dichas por la boca de Yoh.

Con el corazón roto, tome fuertemente mi bolso entre mis manos y sal del salón lo

más rápido que pude.

**PoV Yoh.**

Con los chicos seguí platicando, hasta que divise a lo lejos al profesor y todos

decidimos entrar al salón.

Al entrar, dirigí mi mirada hacia la butaca de mi linda Annita,pero me sorprendí al no

encontrarla ahí , _"Ella nunca llega tarde"_ , pensé ,pero luego pensé que tal vez se le

había hecho tarde por ser hoy 14 de Febrero; ya que las calles de Tokio eran la

perdición para las personas debido al tráfico y congestión de estas, debido a la fecha;

con ese pensamiento me fui a mi butaca, al lado de la de Annita,pensando que la

vería en la siguiente hora, pero que equivocado estaba.

**PoV Anna.**

Corrí todo lo que mis piernas y las l grimas en los ojos me permitían; al parar mi

recorrido, me deje caer pesadamente de rodillas, sin importarme el lugar en el cual

estaba.

Lo único que quería era quitar las palabras y el dolor que Yoh me provoco en el

corazón.

Así que deje fluir mi dolor y mis lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

**PoV Yoh.**

Estoy muy preocupado, Annita no llego a la universidad, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?,_" No, _

_no, claro que no ella está bien "_; pensé para aminorar la angustia que sentía.

Pero como no la iba a tener si ella no llego en todo el día; salí de mis cavilaciones

cuando mis amigos me llamaban.

- Oye Yoh!; ya vamos quieres?-Decí a Manta.

- Eh?, a donde nos vamos chicos.-Pregunte.

-Ay!, Yoh, tenias que ser.-Dijo Hoto.

-Jijijiji, no me acuerdo de nada.-Conteste sinceramente.

-Al centro comercial a comprar; idiota.-Me respondió Len.

-Ah fue donde recordé ; pero no podía ir porque no podía sacarme de la cabeza a

Annita, me tenía muy preocupado, así que les invente a los chicos algo, para poder ir

a verla.

-Jijiji, lo lamento chicos, pero no puedo ir ya que tengo que trabajar.-Dije, esperando

que me creyeran la mentira.

-Ay! Yoh.-Dijo Manta.

-Tenias que ser tonto.-Por parte de Len.

-Bueno, ser para la otra.-Dijo Hoto-Hoto.

Yo solo respondí "Si" y los chicos se despidieron de mi partieron.

Iba camino a casa de Annita, pero me detuve a observar a una chica rubia, tirada de

rodillas en medio del parque, llorando desconsoladamente, decidí acercarme para ver

si podía ayudarla; al estar a unos cuantos pasos de llegar me sorprendí de ver que

esa chica era Annita, Mi Annita.

**PoV Anna.**

No sé cuanto llevaba aquí , Una Hora?, Tres?, Cinco?, la verdad no me importaba en

lo absoluto, lo único que quería era llorar y quitarme el dolor del corazón, causado por

Yoh.

Sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, as que decid voltear para mandar al demonio a

quien osara molestarme, pero me sorprendí al ver a Yoh allí ; lo único que puede

pensar, es que estaba loca ya que Yoh no podría encontrarse ahí , ¿O ,si?.

**PoV Yoh.**

Annita, Annita.-Decía preocupado; por las lagrimas en el rostro de mi Annita.

**PoV Anna.**

Escuche las palabras de Yoh, pero lo único que cavilo en mi en ese momento fue que

debía gritarle y tratar de pegarle a ese idiota.

-Annita, Annita.-Volvió a decir Yoh.

- ¡Tu!, no me toques y no me vuelvas a llamar as en tu vida.-Dijo Anna, llena de ira.

- Annita, que te pasa?-Decía preocupado.

- ¿Qué ?, ¿qué me pasa?.-Respondía cada vez con más ira.

-Sí , ¿que sucede?; dime por favor.-Imploraba Yoh.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!, eso es lo que pasa.-Exploto Anna.

-Pero si yo no he, hecho nada malo.-Dijo, acercándose a Anna para tomarla de las

manos y tranquilizarla.

-Jajaja.-Se burlaba irónicamente, fuera de sí , mientras daba un manotazo para evitar

el contacto a sus manos.

-Annita.-Dijo Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor Yoh. Estás llorando?; jajaja; y con esas estupideces piensas

convencerme .-Decia Kyoyama fuera de si.-Convencer a la chica que te da lastima.-

Soltó cruelmente las palabras, con una pisca de odio y tristeza.

Yoh se quedo helado cuando Anna digo eso, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar

de responder para aclarar las cosas.

-Yo Annita, no, no es lo que crees.-Decía afligido el casta o.

-Que es lo que no creo, entonces que es lo que quieres que piense.-Decía Kyoyama

llena de odio.

-Annita yo.- Respondía Yoh, pero fue interrumpido por Anna.

- Oh!, no me respondas ya sé que pensar.-Dijo.-Que solo fui un juego, una loca que

carecía de afecto, que trataba de metérsele por los ojos a Yoh Asakura, es eso o falta

mas.-Soltó con lagrimas Anna.

-No, no es eso.- Respondi Yoh sinceramente. Anna iba a responderle, pero él fue más

rápido y prosiguio .-Yo lo único que quiero que pienses, es en todo los momentos que

pasamos juntos, en las palabras, risas y miradas que yo te doy; tú para mi nunca y

escúchalo bien NUNCA fuiste un juego, ni una loca, ni nada de lo que dicen y piensan

todos; tú eres y seguirás siendo la persona que día a día me demuestra lo bueno que

es vivir.-Decía Yoh mientras se acercaba a Anna para poder abrazarla.

-Ja!, y esperas que te crea toda esa farsa de mentiras, Crees que tengo tres años o

qué?.-Decía Anna.

-No, ya sé que no tienes tres años tienes 19 y pronto en cuanto a la farsa de

mentiras,eso si te lo puedo asegurar; es muy de verdad.-Decía Yoh, con una sonrisa

para Anna.

-Wow, que descubrimiento has hecho Yoh; créeme que ya pareces alguien, que

pronto cumplir 20.-Decía en tono de burla Anna, mientras tomaba su bolso.-Disculpa,

pero no estoy dispuesta a escuchar mas estupideces tuyas.-Finalizo Kyoyama,

caminando al lado de Yoh, para irse.

Pero no se espero lo que le aconteció a eso, ya que Yoh, la tomo del antebrazo y la

jalo hacia el abrazándola fuertemente.


	3. Chapter 3

-Kyoyama Anna; ya por favor pareces una peque a de tres años; yo creía que eras

una chica madura, pero parece que no; acaso no ves la verdad. -Decía el castaño muy

serio y decidido.

-Claro que veo la verdad Yoh; y soy muy madura a comparación tuya; aquí la única

persona infantil eres tú ; ya que no esperaba que TÚ , fueras a actuar como alguien

con poco cerebro, que miente cruelmente a las personas que te dan su corazón.-

Decía Anna enojada y forcejeando para que Yoh la soltase.

-Ya te he dicho que no te he mentido Anna; crees que le mentir a, a la única persona

que tiene mi ser completo.-Contesto el de audífonos naranjas, volteando a Anna;

para verla a los ojos.

Anna se quedo sin palabras y solo lloraba.

-Ya, Annita; lo siento, no debí decir eso; ten a que haber aceptado todo frente a mis

amigos; perdóname.-Decía Yoh, mientras, acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de Anna,

con lagrimas en los ojos.

Anna frente a la declaración de Yoh solo atino a preguntar.

-Yoh; ¿Qué soy yo para ti?.- Decía Kyoyama en un susurro.

-Anna, tu eres mi amiga.-Contesto el castaño, pero prosiguió al sentir el cuerpo de

Anna tensarse.-Eres mi novia, mi compañera, mi felicidad; eres mi todo Anna.-Termino

de hablar Yoh.

-Yoh, yo yo.-Trataba de decir Anna ante la impresión que le dieron las palabras de

Yoh.

-Shhh, no hables Annita.-Dijo Yoh, dejandose guiar lentamente para hincarse con

Anna, hacía el pasto del parque; para poder estar a su lado.

Y así se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando del silencio entre ambos, que fue roto por

Yoh.

-Annita.-La llamo, mientras la soltaba y la ayudaba a levantarse lentamente.

-Si.-Dijo débilmente cansada, por tanto llorar y forcejear, dejándose ayudar por Yoh.

-Cierra los ojos.-Dijo el tiernamente, al terminar de levantarse; a lo que la aludida

obedeció .

-Listo; ya los puedo abrir.- Decía molesta moviéndose graciosamente; ya que Yoh la

tenía en suspenso.

-Jijiji, no, todavía no.-Sonreía, por la reacción de Anna.

-Está bien, pero te lo advierto, te tardas 1 minuto más y eres hombre muerto

Asakura.-Amenazo la rubia.

-Si Annita; lista, a la cuenta de tres.-Dijo el casta o.-Uno Dos Tres .-Conto Yoh para

Anna, a lo cual la aludida al llegar al final de la cuenta, abrío los ojos lentamente.

Pero se quedo sin palabras al ver la imagen que le mostraban sus ojos.

-Anna; eres la persona que cada d a me invita a seguir viviendo, la que tienen mis

risas, mis miradas, tu eres la única persona que tiene todo de mi y la única a la que

yo he elegido dárselo, en pocas palabras.

Mi vida es completamente tuya, hoy, mañana, y el resto que me quede de vida y toda

la eternidad.-Decía Yoh, de rodillas, tomándole las manos a Anna.

Anna, sentía nerviosismo, pero nunca se espero lo que continúo después de la

hermosa declaración del casta o.

Anna.-Prosiguió hablando el casta o; con un brillo de ternura e infinito amor en los

ojos.- Quieres casarte conmigo?.-Finalizo Yoh con una sonrisa en su rostro; abriendo

una peque a caja roja, en donde reposaba un hermoso anillo.

Anna no lo podía creer, _"¿Que?,¿ Yoh?, ¿Casarnos?;¡Oh Por kami! ,_

_¿Qué hago?__"_,pensaba muy nerviosa Anna.

Yoh solo observaba divertido la situación, le causaba gracia el peque o debate

interno de la rubia; pero aun as se sentía un poco nervioso por la respuesta.

Yoh, escucho un pequeño suspiro y se preparo para la respuesta definitiva.

-Yoh .-Dijo dando un pequeño suspiro.-Si, si acepto casarme contigo.-Finalizo la rubia

con un brillo sumamente hermoso en sus ojos, y dedicando una pequeña sonrisa;

solo para Yoh.

Yoh, solo respondió abrazando a, Anna dulcemente y cargando la para darle vueltas

en el aire, al finalizar sellaron su amor, con un tierno beso, seguido de un Te Amo ,

por parte de los dos.

***Fin flashback**

* * *

Después de todo lo que paso hoy, este 14 de Febrero y lo que dijo Yoh ;termine

matando todas las dudas y demás sentimientos negativos que ten a en la cabeza y

corazón , aprendí muchas cosa nuevas.

Tanto Yoh, como yo, estamos aprendiendo muchas cosas del amor a partir de ahora,

pero algo que nunca vamos a olvidar es que el amor siempre sincero, es la base de la

felicidad.

Hoy juntos, lo único que nos queda decir es...

_***Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad***_

* * *

**N/A:**

_Este es un One-Shot especial por el Día del Amor y la Amistad_;espero que se la pasen bien y en compañía de las personas que son especiales para ustedes.

También espero que les gustara la historia y quiero agradecerles por haberse tomado su tiempo para dejarme un review y leer la historia.

Nos vemos en la próxima historia la cuál llevara el nombre de _"Y así todo sucedió",_ y espero que se puedan tomar el tiempo para leerla.

Bueno habiendo dicho lo que tenia que decir en este pequeño anuncio me despido; deseándoles buena salud y que se encuentren les deseo a todos un...

**"Feliz Dia del Amor y la Amistad".**

**Hasta Luego...**


End file.
